At present, there is little deployed infrastructure and terminal support for multicast-broadcast solutions in the mobile world. Known solutions include the digital video broadcasting standard for handhelds (DVB-H) and its regional variants as well as multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) according to the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) and other systems. DVB-H is an internet protocol (IP) based solution. Another internet protocol based broadcast solution, though in the first instance not for the mobile world, would be IP based television (IP-TV) as adopted in the DSL (digital subscriber line) world.
Apart from that, there is particularly no known existing IP-TV broadcast solution for technology corresponding to the WiMAX (worldwide interoperability for microwave access) Forum standard or its drafts.